Return of the Dragon
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: This is set after almost directly after 4A. Maleficent is back in full force and hell bent on seeking revenge on The Queen. Former DragonQueen in flashbacks. Mal has also brought some friends along for the ride. Also Zelena never came back she was killed by Rumple. I have basically made my own version of season 4B so none of what happens in that arch applies to this story.


8 Weeks Ago

Regina let out a sigh of relief she honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing _. -He's gone, that little imp really won't be coming back to StoryBrooke-_. A smile crept across her ruby lips the Dark One was now banished to a land without his precious magic a most fitting punishment. Not having to deal with that green skinned fool anymore made things a lot easier not only for her but for everyone in the town. Not having Rumple within the town boarders made Regina feel somewhat at ease but her heart was still in pieces over losing Robin. The image of him crossing the town line was ingrained in her memory and the thought of never seeing him again crushed her spirits like nothing else. She could still feel Robin's lips covering hers just before he exited her life forever. Suddenly a hand grasped hers and she saw Henry appear at her side _-without you I don't think I would be able to go on-_ her beloved son was the only thing keeping her going.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Regina gathered herself squeezing his hand.

"Of course. This is all finally over."

Present Day

Regina thought back to that moment when she said those words to Henry, - _Over. Of course it could never be that simple Rumple always finds a way to get want he wants-_ The Queen thought as she stared across at The Dark One.

"How the hell did you get back here if I recall correctly your darling Belle banished you from ever returning to StoryBrooke." A smile crept across Rumples face,

"You should know by now Dearie, I don't give up so easily. Did you honestly think banishing me would really keep me away from the person I love?" he laughed.

"She doesn't want you back," a sly grin crossed The Mayor's face. Rumple stepped forward and leaned toward Regina,

"We shall see, Dearie. But first I think you have some catching up to do with an old pal," and with that he disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. – _An old pal? -_ Regina felt confused.

"Hello, old friend." Regina froze; fear crossed The Queen's face upon seeing who now stood before her.

"Maleficent! But how you're…"

"Dead. Not quit." She laughed throwing her hands in the air. "Despite your best efforts here I am alive and kicking." Maleficent glided closer anger clear on her beautiful face, "28 years, Regina, 28 years you left me trapped beneath this town in my Dragon form. " Her black dress glittered in the moonlight as she drifted closer to The Queen.

"How could you do that to me, Regina?" Standing directly in front of The Queen she grazed her hand along the side of Regina's face. "I thought I meant more to you than that." Regina thought she heard a hint of sadness in Maleficent's voice as she spoke. "We were friends." Regina reached up and took Maleficent's hand in hers,

"We were more than friends Maleficent, much more." Regina looked up into The Dragon's piercing eyes holding her hand for a moment before Mal yanked it from her grasp.

"I've been thinking about this day for a very long time, my dear, you're going to wish you never trapped me bellow this horrid land." Leaning in she took Regina's face in her hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "See you soon, my pet." Leaving The Mayor breathless Mal disappeared into the night her words lingering in the wind.

Many Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest

The legend of the great and powerful Maleficent was something Regina always thought was a fable until she was given a certain spell book that belonged to the Dragon. So of course the ambitious little queen had to see the great enchantress for herself not thinking about the consequences her actions might have.

"I know you're here, come out, come out where ever you are." Knocking wasn't something Regina felt was necessary making an entrance was something she quite enjoyed.

"How dare you enter my palace? Who do you think you are?" A cold wind blew across the floor as Regina spun on her heals.

"I am the Queen, my dear, and if you wanted to keep people out maybe you should have better security. I hardly broke a sweat." She smirked, "I have so wanted to meet you," she edged forward. "Maleficent is it?"

"Yes, my pet, it is." The enchantress answered appearing by her side suddenly. "And why has the infamous Evil Queen decided to pay a visit to someone like me?" Maleficent gracefully circled the young woman making Regina feel uneasy.

"Ah, so you do know who I am well my reputation does precede me. And I came here to help you. You see we are alike you and I. We both seem to have a certain princess that needs to be put out of her misery." Maleficent came to face the young queen contemplating the possibilities of an alliance. After several long seconds of silence a smile crossed the dragon's face.

"What did you have in mind?"

Present Day

Their first meeting flashed in Regina's mind while she stood outside the "Un-Charming's" apartment as Snow opened the door.

"Regina, we weren't expecting you," Regina pushed past the princess entering the loft. "Is something wrong?" Emma and David emerged from the other room concern on their face.

"We have a problem." Regina moved across the room and sank down into a bar stool, "Rumplestiltskin is back."

"What that's not possible he can't be back Belle used the dagger to send him away," Emma stated.

"Well he seemed to find a way around that because not ten minutes ago that imp paid me a visit. I don't know how he managed find his way back here but he did." David moved beside Snow,

"Great, I thought we'd never have to see Gold again."

"He'll be after the hat." Snow reminded them. Emma looked down at Regina who had her head in her hands.

"Regina, what else is wrong?" After a long pause the mayor looked up at her,

"He's not alone."

Many Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest

"They did it!" Regina called out as she appeared from a cloud of purple smoke beaming with triumph. "All our troubles will soon be gone, my dear." She raised her left hand revealing an apple red as blood. Maleficent rose from her chair a smile across her ruby lips.

"They retrieved it!" Maleficent stroked the apple in Regina's hand, "I knew those brats would be good for something."

"You finally choose the right pair of children this time, took you long enough. The others kept eating the damn candy." Regina put the apple into a silk pouch dangling from her hip.

"Don't blame me I can't help it if children are weak minded." Maleficent turned sitting back down, "so, what did you do with those two brats after they swiped our apple?" The Queen averted eye contact and sat down next to Maleficent.

"I told them they could live in the castle with me that they would never want or need for anything again," she looked away sadness arising within her, "but they said they would rather be left alone in the middle of the forest than spend another second with me." Maleficent knew this kind of rejection well reaching out she took her friends hand in her own. Regina locked eyes with the blonde and for the first time the queen felt something more than just friendship between them.

Present Day

Maleficent rapidly paced under the glowing light of the yellow moon her dress reflected tiny crystals of light onto the trees that surrounded her as she glided back and forth. The image of Regina's soft hand caressing hers flashed in her mind - _No! Remember what she did to you she's your enemy and she must pay!_ \- Anger reemerged at the thought of her imprisonment beneath the town. She took in a deep breath as cold air filled her lungs it had been so long since she could enjoy a night such as this one. 30 years was a long time every minute of which spent on devising a plan against her former friend. – _Friends, we had been more than that_ – her mind traveled back to the night when she first felt a spark between Regina and herself the night when she first reached out and took Regina's hand in her own. – _Stop it! I can't let my feeling cloud my judgment, not now, not when I'm so close to getting my revenge_ -

"Darling, what are you doing out here in the woods all alone?" Cruella drifted out from behind her turning Maleficent leaned against her staff.

"Go away, Cruella."

"Like you could get rid of me that easily, my love?" Cruella lifted her fur coat around her shoulders, "Regina looked shocked enough to see you."

"Spying on me are we?" Maleficent smirked, "You never can mind your own business."

"But darling, don't you see?" Cruella moved beside Maleficent, "my friends business is my business." Cruella put a hand on Mal's shoulder. "I only want to help," she moved in front of Maleficent. "I can see you have some unresolved feelings for this Evil Queen but don't forget what she did to you."

"I haven't forgotten, my dear, I will never forget." It was comforting to have Cruella around Mal felt she was the only true friend she had. Oh there was that Sea Witch but Mal trusted her about as far as she could throw her.

"Come on, Darling, let's go have a drink." Cruella wrapped her fur covered arm around Mal. The Dragon appreciated the distraction but even after several rounds of drinks her thoughts still remained on the passion she once shared with her beloved queen.

Many Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest

Maleficent was draped across her velvet couch listening to the silence of her isolated fortress.

"Resting are we," Regina's voice echoed from behind her the clicking of the Queens high heels got louder as she rounded the couch. Gracefully the queen sat down and reached over Maleficent placing her arm on the opposite side of the couch leaning over the dragon. "I missed you, my dear." The Queen purred as she tilted her head to kiss the dragon feeling Mal's arm slip around her waist. Regina trailed Mal's neck with soft kisses making her way to the sensitive spot behind the dragon's ear causing her to moan slightly.

"What. Did. You. Find. Out?" Mal spoke in pieces as they continued to kiss grasping each other in a deep embrace. Regina pulled away slightly slowly sliding her hand underneath the enchantress' dress.

"We'll talk about it later," The queen smirked as Mal moved her hands towards her blouse and undid the buttons.

"As you wish my queen."

Later that Evening

Maleficent sat up and re-buttoned her dress looking back over should at Regina who was watching her every move.

"I guess you really did miss me," Mal smiled as Regina leaned over kissing her shoulder. The queen wrapped her arms around the dragon's waist pressing herself against Mal's warm skin.

"Very much so. When I'm not with you I feel as though something is missing." Regina placed her head on Maleficent's back, "Our….. Relationship has become more important to me than I could have possibly imagined."

"I feel the same way, my pet." Maleficent placed her arms around Regina's, "So, what did you find out about our little curse." – _She must never know that I possess it_ \- Regina released her arms from around Maleficent and her voice grew hard,

"Nothing, no one knows who has the curse," relief washed over Maleficent. – _Thank God_ \- Ever since Snow was awoken from her sleeping curse all Regina's efforts had been focused on retrieving the Dark Curse. Maleficent understood the hatred for Snow ran deep with Regina almost as deep as hers for that beasty Princess Aurora. Fortunately the sleeping cursed used on Aurora was still very much in place. – _She won't be waking up anytime soon_ \- The thought brought a slight smile to Mal's face – _She's nothing more than a Sleeping Beauty now_ \- but the enchantress knew her queen would stop at nothing to get her revenge. – _The Dark Curse, it can't be used its devastation knows no bounds_ \- The Dragon wanted to help Regina but not if it meant releasing that curse upon the entire land. She would keep its location a secret; even if it meant causing the person she cared the most about pain.

Present Day

Maleficent turned toward Cruella after one to many drinks the pair decided to take a short walk to clear their now foggy minds,

"You're right I need to forget my past feelings to make Regina suffer as I have." She pushed the memory of Regina away and focused only on her anger, "to do that I may need your help."

"Why of course, Darling!" She laughed. "What are friends for," Cruella reveled in the thought of bringing such a powerful foe to her knees. "We shall make your precious Evil Queen wish she never broke your heart."

"Indeed we shall." A dark smile crossed Maleficent's lips, "Indeed we shall."

As hard as Regina tried she could not sleep her mind raced with the images of what had just occurred that day. Having her former lover running around town doing only God knows what put her on edge. Though if The Queen was being honest with herself she had thought about Mal long before tonight remembering the pain she had caused. – _I really couldn't see anything past my own vengeance against Snow_ \- Regina had hurt the one true friend she ever had before coming to StoryBrooke _-I was so blinded_ \- If the Mayor could she would take back what she had done to Maleficent. Out of everyone that was effected by the curse she regretted hurting Mal the most. After several long minutes of pacing the living room floor The Queen sank down onto her leather couch.

"Self-pity does not look good on you, darling." Regina sat up and a striking black and white figure drifted out of the shadows.

"Cruella!" Regina had not seen the fur draped woman in years. "But how? I didn't curse you."

"No dear you didn't but I haven't been in StoryBrooke all these many years. I've been on the outside in the "real world" as you would say."

"I haven't seen you since…"

"Since Rumple trained us together all those long years ago in the Enchanted Forest. I must say you do look good despite losing the love of your life, again." Cruella grinned. Her last words pulled at Regina's heart,

"What do you want Cruella? This obviously isn't a social call." Regina stood ready for an attack.

"To prepare you."

"For what?" Regina raised an eye brow.

"For what is about to happen. You see you made the unfortunate mistake of hurting a dear friend of mine. I just want you know I'll be watching from the sidelines as she rips you to shreds."

"Too scared to face me head on?" Cruella moved closer,

"You know I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of girl. Mal may be the one to take you out personally but I will have my fair share of involvement. It was unwise to break the heart of a dragon." A satisfying smile crossed Cruella's face, "I've never liked you Regina you were always too confident in your own abilities to see your limitations. You won't win this battle." Regina was no fool she knew the power that Maleficent possessed,

"I won't underestimate her. But I'm curious did you really come all this way to StoryBrooke just to watch me die at the hands of an old friend?" Cruella shifted in her spot,

"Getting the satisfaction of watching you suffer is only a plus to my being in the ghastly town."

"Tell me then why are you really here?"

"My reasons are my own and they don't concern you. You should be more worried about what Mal has in store for you." Cruella gave the queen a wicked smile, "See you soon, darling." The room fell silent again as Cruella disappeared into a black and white cloud.

The Woods Outside of StoryBrooke

Daylight had just broke and warm sunlight grazed Cruella's face her little trip to visit Regina had put her in an unusually good mood. – _It was about time that queen got put in her place_ -. Regina had no idea what Cruella was capable of she never did.

The tight fitting black dress Cruella wore under her fur coat glistened in the morning sunlight subtly was obviously not the woman's forte. This particular outfit was one of her favorites the beautiful white fox coat felt like velvet to the touch and the black dress she wore underneath framed her figure perfectly.

Cruella passed a small pond and caught her reflection in the shimmering glass - _Damn, I look good_ \- she chuckled.

"How very vain we are, dearie." Rumple appeared next to her own reflection.

"Hello, Rumple." A hint of spite in her voice, "aren't you supposed to be winning your hand maid back or have you finally gotten over that wench."

"Watch yourself dearie, that's my wife you're talking about."

"Don't you mean Ex-wife," she laughed. Rumple moved closer anger in his eyes, "come on darling, lighten up you'll get your maid back."

"She is not my maid Cruella, and I'd watch your tone."

"Always so very touchy," Cruella moved her coat around her shoulders.

"I see you paid a visit to the dear old Queen. What could you possibly want with Regina?"

"None of your concern," Cruella turned and started walking away but Rumple wouldn't let her off that easy.

"You're working with Maleficent aren't you?" Rumple eased his cane in front of Cruella to stop her, "teaming up against The Queen, oh, this should be fun to watch. I can't wait to see how this plays out."

"This doesn't concern you," she turned and faced him, "stay out of our way Rumple." Cruella gazed down at him, "she's none of your concern."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of standing in the way of revenge, dearie. But I will say this don't under estimate Regina she has friends here in StoryBrooke and they will try to protect her."

"Oh I know," Cruella smirked, "I'm counting on it."

Many Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest

Regina conjured her fireball with difficulty - _Idiot_ – Cruella pushed passed the queen forming a glowing fireball within her hand. – _Why Rumple pays her more attention I'll never understand_ \- Cruella was by far a more skilled student learning with ease whereas the queen stumbled with every new ability she learned- _that idiotic queen wouldn't stand a chance against me_ -.

"Well done, Dearies." Rumple stepped in front of Regina, "been practicing I see." A smile crossed his face as he placed a hand underneath Regina's chin. Anger rose in Cruella - _one day Regina, I'll show you who really is the most powerful witch of all_ -.

Several Hours Later

Cruella stared in the mirror,

"My magic would obliterate that arrogant little queen. I've had enough of Rumple and his favoritism toward that idiotic girl." Cruella tore off her coat and threw it on the bed then turned back around to face the floor length mirror. But a sudden chill came over her as though she was being watched glancing around she scanned the room.

"Sounds like you need a new teacher. " A dark figure revealed itself from amongst the shadows,. "So you're the famous Cruella De Vil I've heard so much about?" The woman who stood before Cruella wore a fitting black dress with a small pointed hat perched at the top of her red hair but that wasn't what stood out the most.

"You're…"

"Green," she laughed, "yes I know." She laid her broom stick against Cruella's bed post and made her way across the room, "I've wanted to meet you for some time."

"And why is that, darling? What could you possibly want from me?" Cruella tensed ready for a fight as the green witch stopped not two feet from her.

"Why, your help of course. We both seem to have the same problem."

"Really and what would that be?"

"Regina." Cruella looked up with interest as the witch extending a green hand.

"My name is Zelena but you may know me by my more popular name, the Wicked Witch of the West." Cruella reached out and took Zelana's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you. I think we have some things we need to discuss."

Many Years Ago in Oz

Cruella's frequent visits to Zelena's palace where something she looked forward to staying longer each time she entered the wonderful world of Oz. The sorceress had found much more than a mentor in Zelena having grown highly attached to the witch over the past several months. Zelena's abilities were far greater than her own and since coming to Oz Cruella's own powers had almost doubled. – _My magic would never have grown at this rate back in the Enchanted Forest at least not with that Queen around_ -. Cruella had been in Oz for some time now Zelena's silver slippers transported them between worlds with ease but this last trip had lasted longer than the others. Cruella felt at home here in the Emerald City more so than she did back in the Enchanted Forest and the sorceress knew exactly why that was.

"Now, focus." Zelena put a hand on each of Cruella's shoulders causing her to shutter slightly, "shape shifting into another creature is difficult it requires all of your attention." Cruella closed her eyes concentrating on the task at hand but nothing happened.

"Damn! This is the third time I've tried." Cruella stomped her foot in frustration.

"Don't fret. You will get it, it just takes time. But I will say this you are very cute when you're frustrated." Cruella thought she felt Zelena press against her slightly before the witch moved around to face her. "Use your anger to your advantage focus and manipulate it to your will. Now try again." Cruella nodded – _focus, use your anger to your advantage_ \- a tingling sensation came over Cruella and suddenly everything around her seemed to become bigger. Looking up she saw Zelena towering over her with a huge smile across her face. Cruella tried to say something but all that came out was a bark.

"Now reign in your power and concentrate on transforming back." Doing what Zelena said she directed her thoughts back to her human form. Another tingling sensation washed over Cruella as she transformed back into herself again.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Zelena giggled covering her mouth.

"Expecting what?"

"You turned into a Dalmatian. I never took you for a dog person."

"Oh, well it's not that surprising actually. Dalmatians have always interested me they have beautiful coats." Zelena let out a sigh,

"I think that is enough for today we should get you back to the Enchanted Forest." Disappointment washed over Cruella,

"Do I really need to go back darling; it seems to be much easier to stay here in Oz with you."

"Ah but my dear, I need you to keep an eye on that Queen." Zelena moved closer to Cruella her eyes softened as she reached up to lightly graze her friends face with her hand. Cruella was not expecting such a sign of affection from the older woman but her eyes closed at Zelena's touch.

"You still haven't told me why you hate her so much."

"We have history Regina and I." Zelena placed her palm against Cruella's cheek gazing down upon her never before had the witch taken in how beautiful the woman was but now she saw it. The way her clothes tugged at her slender body sent chills down her spin. Realizing she was lingering a bit too long Zelena retracted her hand.

"Don't." Cruella reached out taking Zelena's hand gently pulling the witch against her. Feeling Cruella so close caused heat to build between her legs,

"Cruella…" Zelena was unsure but her companions touch put her at ease. Cruella placed her hands on Zelena's hips leaving no space between them.

"Just kiss me."

StoryBrooke Present Day

"What are you thinking Cruella, we cannot do this."

"It took me a very long time to find this Maleficent, and I will use it." Cruella ignored her friend's objections to her plan.

"Bringing people back from the dead has unforeseen consequences you know this." An object appeared in Cruella's hand, "Not with this we trade a life for a life once we summon him that's how this works." The object Cruella held within her hand was a black candle; ancient symbols lined the outside of the casing. "Once lite he will be summoned."

"Cruella, listen to me he is unpredictable you never know what he will do." Cruella produced a flame from her figure, "Cruella, don't!" The fire met the candle wick and produced a black flame from the ancient object. The ground around them shook violently and a crack formed under foot forcing Cruella and Maleficent to jump out of the way. A dark mist rose around the pair encircling them as a figure began to take shape in front of them. Maleficent shivered. – _It's really him_ -

"Well, hellooooo ladies nice night for a lovely resurrection," both women stood speechless. "What, did my hair go out?" Reaching up the man ran a grey hand over his head. "The name is Hades but you already knew that. So what can I do for you this fine evening?" Cruella straightened herself unwilling to show weakness.

"I need you to bring someone back from the dead."

"Boom, I just happen to be able to do that." Hades causally moved closer, "as you may know I am the Rule of the Underworld. You know it's a lot nicer than you think down there a little gloomy but hey what are you gunna do." Hades circled Cruella and Maleficent, "So who are we bringing back from the dead this fine evening?" Cruella looked at Hades as he came around to face her.

"The Wicked Witch." Maleficent let out a slight gasp Hades chuckled.

"Zelena, huh well I can make that happen but only if you do something for me in return."

"You want a soul," Cruella stated bluntly

"Boom exactly." Cruella turned her head to look Hades straight on.

"I think that can be arranged," a devious smile came across her face. "Ursula darling!" She called out; within a few seconds the Sea Witch appeared.

"What do you want Crue…" a look of confusion crossed her face as she saw Hades, "Hades!" Cruella glanced back at the Lord of the Underworld.

"Hello, buttercup long time no see. How's daddy dearest?" Hades glided close to the demi-god.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be guarding the dead?"

"I have minions for that. And as for what I am doing here well our pal Cruella can answer that." Ursula looked toward her companion.

"Darling, I'm really sorry to say this but you are not going to be getting your happy ending after all." Ursula moved to defend herself but Hades was quicker. Reaching out a hand the ghostly mirage of Ursula soul tore from her body and flew into the opening in the earth. Her body fell to the ground disintegrating into sea foam in seconds.

"Well, that was satisfying. I've been trying to find a way to get back at Poseidon for a millennia. I may be the king of the dead but Tartarus keeps lousy company." Hades looked back at Cruella, "Ah, yes now for your friend the Wicked Witch." A grey image flew from within the pit and landed next to Hades slowly it started to take on corporeal form. Several moments later a very much alive Zelena stood before them.

"What, how did I get here?" Zelena looked around finally meeting Cruella's gaze. "Cruella?" The witch seemed shocked to see her.

"Well this has been a very touching reunion but I gotta run." Hades turned to Cruella, "I like your style babe. I have a feeling Ursula being your trade was not by accident," a vicious smile crossed Cruella's face. "Didn't think so and because of that if you ever need anything," a gold coin appeared in his hand and he tossed it to Cruella. "Toss that into a pool of water I won't be far behind. Well, I have dead people to attend to see you around." The earth shook as the crack in the earth closed Hades disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke and slithered back to the Underworld.

Maleficent grabbed Cruella's arm, "Well that would have gone a lot worse but still bringing someone back from the Underworld could have unforeseen consequences."

"Well, Regina can pay them." Zelena smiled and made her way toward them, "let the games begin."

Coming back from the depths of the Underworld was not an easy transition swirling in an unending pool of the dead was not Zelena's idea of a good time. But I guess that's the price you have to pay when you live a villainous life such as hers. - _Remind me not to go back there any time soon-_ Zelena faced Cruella who looked absolutely stunning in her black and white coat with a short white dress that clung rather tightly to her body. _–Why would she bring me back after what happened between us-_ Zelena couldn't wrap her mind around it but she had to admit she missed the company of her fur draped friend. Maleficent shifted in place,

"So you're the Green Witch I've heard so much about?'

"Ah, Maleficent," Zelena circled the dark mistress. "How's that Sleeping Beauty of yours?" Zelena smiled "Awake I assume." Maleficent faced Zelena.

"Just about as well as that sister of yours." Mal smirked, "it seems neither of our plans worked out in our favor." Maleficent was not unknown to Zelena she knew The Dragon was former friends with her wretched sister. It seems a common enemy can unite three of the most unlikely allies to become a united front but her old plan of time travel was not an option anymore. Zelena now realized that traveling back in time now would be impossible and to risky. _–Time to die, sis-_ But before she could seek out her vengeance there was a certain Dark One she needed to take care of first and she knew exactly how to do it. Zelena turned toward Cruella and new found ally,

"We have something's we need to discuss starting with our charming Rumple." Cruella moved closer,

"Well that's a problem, darling, he is the Dark One even united we can't kill him." Maleficent agreed,

"It would be a suicide mission."

"Oh, we aren't going to kill him, doll. We are going to do much worse than that." Maleficent and Cruella looked at one another in confusion. "We are going too trap him in an unescapable prison."

"And where, my dear, are we going to find such a powerful object."

"Why in that little shop of his. You wouldn't believe the stuff he has just lying around in there." Cruella smiled gaining confidence in Zelena's plan.

"What is this object?" Cruella asked curiously.

"Pandora's Box."

2 Weeks Later

*Rumplestiltskin!* Cruella's voice rang in The Dark One's ears. - _Damn what dos that Dalmatian want?_ \- responding to the call Rumple appeared in the woods outside of StoryBrooke.

"What do you want Dearie, I am quite busy." Rumple looked around but no one was in site. "Playing games are we?"

"Not games, darling." Cruella stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Well, what do you want? I have some business to attend to in town." Maleficent spoke from behind him,

"Oh, my dear, you won't be attending to anything anytime soon I'm afraid." Maleficent stood her ground as Rumple faced her,

"What are you talking about?" – _They couldn't actually be threatening me. Who do they think they are?_ -

"They are quite right doll, you won't be going anywhere for a very long time." A voice spoke from behind him. The Dark One turned but as he so Zelena teleported herself in front of the imp grazing his cheek with the back side of her hand. – _But that's impossible she can't be alive_ -

"I killed you." Rumple began to move forward but was unable to do so.

"Oh yes, I remember it quite well. The feeling of you driving your dagger into my stomach is something I'll never forget." Zelena raised her hand revealing a black smudge on the tips of her figure. "Squid ink comes in handy when you know how to use it."

"But how? I watched you die." Zelena elegantly strode next to Cruella.

"Thanks to my spotted friend here not anymore." Cruella put her arm on Zelena's shoulder.

"Hades can be quite helpful when you have something he wants."

"Hades would never bring someone back from Tartarus."

"Darling, everyone wants something and in Hades case it was revenge." She laughed, "Ursula proved helpful." The two looked at each other and smirked Maleficent came around and stood on the other side of Zelena.

"It seems like you pissed off the wrong Wicked Witch," Maleficent chuckled. "We have had enough of you and your petty deals Rumple." Zelena stuck out an open palm and an object appeared Rumple looked shocked.

"Pandora's Box."

"You should take more time in hiding your possessions. Your reign of terror ends tonight, dearie." Opening the box Zelena watched victoriously as Rumple turned to smoke and was transported into the box. _-Now to make sure The Dark One never set foot anywhere us again-_

With three clicks of her heals The Wicked Witch transported herself to a distance world far from StoryBrooke. Setting the box down in a secluded cavern deep underground Zelena said her hateful farewell,

"Goodbye, Dearie."

StoryBrooke Town Hall

The Charming's had called for a town meeting to prepare for the looming threat that lingered in the woods. So far nothing horrible had happened but Regina was no fool knowing this was just the calm before the storm. Feeling as though everyone was here Charming stood up,

"It seems we have a problem Rumple…" Before he could finish the doors to the town hall burst open as Cruella and Maleficent entered the room.

"Oh are we interrupting something," Maleficent looked at Cruella. "How very rude of us," they both laughed. Cruella stroked her black coat,

"We just wanted to drop by. It seems like we have taken all of you by surprise by showing up in your quiet little town." Regina stepped forward,

"Your little act doesn't scare anyone go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." From behind Cruella and Maleficent a new foe appeared.

"Now sis, don't be rude." Everyone in the room was speechless. Zelena now stood in between her fellow companions, "Surprised to see me?"

"This isn't possible. You're dead," Regina was trying to make since of the situation at hand.

"I was dead no thanks to Rumplestiltskin."

"What are you talking about we saw you kill yourself," Emma spoke up.

"Oh, is that what that pesky little bastard made you believe. Rumple really fooled you. After my little sister gave me a pep talk Gold showed up in my cell and proceeded to plunge a dagger in my stomach." Snow and Charming looked at each other in shock, "Oh but we took care of him. He won't be seeing the light of day for a very long time." Regina took a step toward her sister,

"You forget one thing my dear, I have your magic," a triumphant smile lite up Regina's face.

"Oh you mean this," a green pendant appeared in Cruella's hand. "You underestimate us darling," she laughed. "I broke through your protection spell. Try using something a little stronger next time." Cruella handed the pendant to Zelena who placed it around her neck and was immediately enveloped in a green glow. Maleficent smiled,

"Ding dong the witch is back."

"Who do you think you are threatening us in our own town?" Charming called out. Maleficent's eyes glowed as she stepped forward,

"We are the Queens of Darkness, dear." The dragon paused looking straight at Regina, "We are coming for you." Raising both of her hands the three vanished in a cloud of grey smoke.

A long time ago in Oz

Cruella watched as Zelena circled the enchanted glass in her chamber room images of Regina in the Enchanted Forest flashed across the floor. Zelena had finally revealed her past to Cruella about Regina since then her jealousy had become an obsession. Cruella was getting sick of hearing Zelena's constant complaints about the queen the subject grew tiresome. Cruella had been in Oz for weeks now and minus Zelena's obsession with Regina she loved it here. She had no enemies or people to impress and being with Zelena was the most content she had felt in a long time.

"Would you stop peering into that glass darling, you're giving me a head ache." Zelena looked up from her task.

"I'm sorry, dear." Zelena waved her hand over the floor and the images disappeared. The witch walked toward her lover taking a seat next to her lightly brushing the hair away from Cruella's face. So many things had changed since Cruella had come into her life things she wasn't quite ready for. From the moment they had gotten together Zelena tried to keep Cruella at arm's length not wanting to get to emotionally involved. But with passing day Zelena grew more attached to Cruella wanting her to stay longer and longer on her visits to Oz. But the emotional attachment was not all Zelena felt the physical attraction to Cruella was almost overwhelming. That attraction pulled at Zelena's core as she gazed down upon Cruella who smiled seductively.

Zelena knew exactly what Cruella wanted as she leaned over grabbing Cruella's hands and pinned them over her head. Covering Cruella's mouth with her own Zelena slid a welcome hand up Cruella's abdomen outlining the muscles on her stomach. Zelena slide her leg between Cruella's thighs causing her to buck up at the sudden friction at her core. Grinding against her lover Cruella unbuttoned Zelena top which she quickly threw to the floor as Zelena undid her black lace bra. The wicked witch moved to straddle Cruella who wanted desperately to remove the remainder of her clothing. Zelena took one of Crue's hands up to her breast letting the other one explore the rest of her skin.

Leaning over the green skinned beauty lightly bit at Crue's neck which she knew drove the woman wild. Cruella felt the building need for release and Zelena knew it but didn't want to end her teasing just yet. Opening up Crue's blouse she exposed her breasts smiling as she rolled both erect nipples with her thumbs making Cruella arch her back as she let out a low moan.

"Zelena please…" Crue begged for her release. Pushing Cruella's legs apart Zelena slowly pulled down her shirt tossing it aside. The wicked witch trailed kisses down her abdomen stopping at Crue's white silk underwear. Pulling down the panties she continued her trail of kisses across Cruella's pubic bone and down the inside of her left leg. Locking eyes with the black and white haired beauty Zelena gave Cruella the released she needed placing two fingers at her entrance and slowly but forcefully entering her. Cruella rocked her hips meeting every thrust of Zelena's movements as her fingers pumped in and out of Cruella.

It didn't take long for Cruella to reach her climax as Zelena drove deeper into her velvet center. Cruella's orgasms didn't usually happen this fast but Zelena knew exactly the right places to touch that sent her over the edge. Zelena made her way back up to kiss her lover as she slowly but surely came down from her high,

"I love it when you call out my name," Zelena whispered in her ear. A sudden thud broke both women's concentration as one of the witch's flying monkeys landed in the room. Catching a glimpse of the object in the creatures paw Zelena pulled away from Cruella.

"Ah my pet, what have you brought me?" The creature came forward holding what looked like a piece of parchment. "What have we here?" The witch unfolded the paper and her face lit up. "You have found it!" She patted the creature on the head approvingly. "What would mommy do without you?" The monkey jumped in excitement at its master's approval. "Now run along. Mommy has work to do." The creature did as he was told leaving the way he came.

"What is it?"

"The first step to taking what should have been mine in the first place." Zelena rose and with a flick of her wrist was fully clothed once again.

"Would you stop thinking about Regina for one second," knowing exactly what Zelena was thinking. Cruella rose snapping her fingers as her clothes reformed back on her body.

"I thought you understood how important this was to me." Zelena replied spitefully. Cruella was done with her petty obsession as all of her frustration was pushed to the fore front of her mind.

"Enough Zelena, your obsession with the queen has gone too far. I don't like her either but she doesn't occupy every waking thought in my mind."

"Oh, you don't understand you're just a simple fool." Zelena's words stung Cruella but she lashed back.

"Maybe darling, but at least I can get on with my life and not envy over some idiotic queen."

"I should have known you would never understand."

"I understand perfectly. You've just made it pretty clear where you priorities stand." Looking at Zelena, Cruella realized that she would never come first in the witch's life. "I'll never come first will I? Your plans to ruin the queen's life will always overshadow me." Cruella shook her head, "I don't want to stay in Oz anymore." Cruella was done trying to win Zelena over from her infatuation with taking back a life that was never hers to begin with.

"You mean you don't want to stay with me anymore," true pain flashed across the witch's face but her pride was her downfall. "Fine. If that is what you wish who am I to stand in your way." With three clicks of her heels both woman were transported to the Enchanted Forest. Cruella's heart broke knowing Zelena put up no resistance to her leaving,

"Goodbye Zelena."

Present Day

Zelena watched as Cruella moved gracefully around the marble floor of the secret chamber the three had conjured upon their arrival in StoryBrooke. Zelena recalled the night she sent Cruella away – _She must really need my help to bring me back from the dead-_ Zelena didn't regret trying to seek vengeance on Regina but she did regret pushing the only person she'd ever loved away - _what a fool I was-_

Cruella made her way out of there hide-a-way into the night air, Zelena got up and followed her.

"Cruella, wait," she turned around moonlight outlining her fabulous figure.

"Yes, darling," she put a gloved had on her hip. Zelena moved closer to her until they were only at arm's reach from one another.

"Why did you do it? Why did you bring me back?" Zelena had to know.

"I needed your help," Cruella shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Is that all it was?" Zelena's face softened.

"Why of course dear," Cruella avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"You were always a bad liar doll." Zelena closed the space between them. "Why did you really bring me back?"

"Why do you care? I was just a meaningless distraction to you before so why do you care so much now." She turned to leave but Zelena caught up and stopped her.

"You know that's not true."

"Really, if I recall correctly you took me back to the Enchanted Forest and never looked back."

"A mistake I've regretted every day since." Cruella wanted to believe her,

"I can't take another heartache."

"I was such a fool. I let my hatred blind me to everything, including you. Please let me make it up to you."

"You never came back!" Cruella's anger surfaced. "You left me thinking I was nothing more than just a commoner to you," a tear dropped from the corner of her eye. Zelena's hand gently reached up and wiped the tear away.

"I'm so sorry. I can't undo the past but I can fix the future if you'll let me." Zelena meant what she said her biggest mistake was letting Cruella walk away she would not allow that to happen again. Slowly Zelena leaned forward and captured Cruella's lips with her own praying she would not pull away. Cruella responded passionately wrapping her arms around Zelena's neck drawing her closer so no space separated them.

"Forgive me," Zelena pulled away to meet Cruella's eyes.

"You will have to give me some time."

"I can do that." Cruella placed her hands in Zelena's and leaned in to kiss her again.

Several Days Later

Something had changed between Zelena and Cruella they spent more time with each other and seemed to care less and less about the plans Maleficent was scheming against Regina. – _What has gotten into those two-_ She turned her back on the two villains who were being awfully touchy with each other scowling at the outwardly show of affection. She had found a way to hurt Regina, a way that the queen would never recover from. She smiled - _that brat of hers-_ Regina would do anything for her precious Henry. _-We'll see how much you really love your son-._ Maleficent strode out into the morning sun leaving her friends behind.

Cruella watched as Maleficent left the two of them in peace feeling Zelena take her hand, "We have to tell her," Zelena leaned over taking Cruella's face in her hand.

"I know darling, our mistress of the dark is not going to be all too thrilled about our news." Cruella climbed on top of Zelena running her hands along her arms. Zelena pulled away slightly,

"It's time for our happy ending and we aren't going to get that trying to murder everyone in town. We most definitely aren't turning over a new leaf but seeking vengeance is only going to get one of us killed. As much as I hate that sister of mine going back to the Underworld is something I want to avoid."

"I can only bring you back from the dead so many times," Cruella nipped at Z's neck slightly sucking the spot where her jugular vein pulsed.

"I won't put you in danger you are more important than then anything else." Her hatred for Regina still ran deep but not as deep as her love for Cruella.

"Maleficent won't see it that way. She had no idea that the only reason I came here was to find the Black Candle." Cruella kissed Zelena gently, "I care about Mal she's the only friend I've had in a long time. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I but I don't think she'll listen to us." Zelena's eyebrows crinkled with worry knowing Mal would not see reason.

"No I don't think she will," Cruella ran her hand along Zelena's cheek trying to comfort her.

"We have to try." Cruella nodded in agreement her.

"Yes, we do." Cruella saw the worry in her lover's eyes wanting to ease her mind she kissed Zelena.

"How long do you think it'll be before she gets back," Zelena tugged playfully at Cruella's blouse.

"I think we have time." Cruella smirked as they fell back on the bed.

Along time ago in the Enchanted Forest

Regina was seemingly on a war path to find the dark curse despite Maleficent's efforts to try and veer her away from her plans. She missed how it used to be with Regina before Snow was the only thought on Regina's mind. For a short time the couple had been happy together but it didn't last long. - _Why can't things ever last_ -

"Good afternoon dear," Regina materialized in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Hello my pet," Maleficent stood moving toward The Queen who placed a hard almost angry kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you came by it's been awhile," Maleficent put her hand in Regina's. But something felt off as Regina released her hand from Maleficent's.

"I've had some business to attend to. I found out some very interesting things from our lovely Rumple," a tension rose between the two lovers. "You see he told me all about the Dark Curse and exactly where to find it." Maleficent went cold, "But you already knew where it was didn't you?"

"You are mistaken…"

"Don't lie to me anymore Maleficent I know you have it," Regina balled her fists anger seemingly radiating from the queen. "You knew I wanted that curse and still you kept it from me, why?"

"Your hatred for Snow has blinded you Regina. That curse cannot be released, not ever!"

"You will give me that curse," Spite laced her voice. "I wouldn't want to have to take it by force. Hurting you would bring me no pleasure," Regina took Maleficent's face in her hand. "But I will if I have to."

Present Day

Maleficent recalled the day Regina choose the curse over her - _after I'm finished she'll get the ending she deserves_ \- Maleficent strode back into the magically hidden cave not seeing her friends the dragon went in search wanting to inform them of her plans. She made her way to their room but stopped as she drew one curtain open. Lying naked on the bed entangled in each other's arms were Cruella and Zelena. Closing the red drapes things started to come into focus - _Cruella, you sly little Dalmatian_ \- a slight smile crossed her lips now understanding the hand holding and longing glances between the two women. Several minutes later a rustling came from behind the curtain as a disheveled Cruella emerged; startled she jumped at seeing her devious friend.

"Maleficent, darling, you gave me a fright," a flush of embarrassment came across her face.

"Well, well, you and our green friend seem to be getting rather close," she smirked and pointed at Cruella's blouse. "You may want to button up, dear," Maleficent chuckled. Cruella looked down and fixed her top then grabbed her white coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"It does seem that way," she looked back behind her. "We have been catching up."

"Oh, I can see that. But not much talking seems to be going on."

"No, not much of that has been going on," Maleficent had never seen Cruella in such a playful mood. From behind Cruella, Zelena came through the curtain smoothing out her dress.

"Oh, hello," she seemed uneasy at seeing Maleficent catch her in such a state; she glanced at her partner. "I didn't know you were here, doll."

"No worries, I just came back and ran into Cruella. How was your nap?" Maleficent tried to conceal a smile but failed. Mal walked over to the nearest chair and sat down crossing her legs, "we have some plans we need to discuss regarding our lovely queen." Cruella and Zelena exchanged glances.

"Yes darling we do," Both witches shifted their positions uncomfortably.

"Something the matter dears?"

"Maleficent," Cruella began looking toward Zelena.

"Mal, we aren't going to help to kill Regina." Zelena tensed as she spoke.

"What!" She shot up. "What do you mean? You said you would help me. I thought we were going to do this together?

"Every time we try to seek revenge it blows up in our faces. We aren't saying you should hate Regina any less. But is your life really worth risking by going up against the entire town to get to her?" Mal considered what Cruella had just said pausing for several seconds.

"We don't want to see you get hurt. Those fools aren't worth it Mal." Mal drifted closer to the pair who took a step backwards not knowing what to expect from the enchantress.

"No, I've waited thirty years for my revenge and no one is going to stop me not even you two." Slamming her staff down Maleficent vanished from the cave.

Ever since the threat from "The Queens of Darkness" Regina hadn't let Henry stay with her afraid it would be putting him in too much danger. She trusted Emma and the two idiots to keep him safe. It was odd how much she trusted Emma considering how she used to hate the woman. Regina wouldn't exactly call her a friend but she had come to think of Emma as somewhat of a companion. Her hatred had reemerged for the "white knight" when she mistakenly brought back Marian from the past but it had fading to a mere simmer. The queen knew what she had done for Marian was right and constantly thinking about her lose would only bring back harsh memories.

"All you seem to do these days is sulk, sis." Zelena appeared sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Quite right, Darling. It seems your happy ending will never come," Cruella came from behind the mayor and sat next to her. Regina tensed and fireballs appeared in her hands. "You can put those out we aren't here to fight," Cruella shifted her fur coat.

"Well, then why the hell are you here?"

"To help a friend and in this case it seems it helps you as well." Zelena leaned back searching the room with her eyes.

"Help me? As I recall not that long ago you both threatened to destroy me," she shot the pair a hateful glance. "Or had I imagined that whole affair."

"You're right our hatred for you has not subsided but you're no longer at the forefront of our thoughts."

"Well, what could be so important to the both of you that you can put your hate for me aside?" Regina noticed Cruella and Zelena look at one another. "You two," she waved a figure between the pair. "Together?"

"Surprised are we, darling?" Cruella shifted in her spot.

"Maleficent has gone too far and I wasn't willing to risk Cruella's life trying to kill you. I've already seen how that can play out." Zelena gave a soft glance at her lover, "so we are here to help you." Cruella spoke,

"But only if you meet one demand."

"And what would that be?" Regina eased back no longer feeling as threatened.

"Maleficent won't be killed," Cruella looked stern her face not willing to negotiate.

"Maleficent was once my friend as well. I don't wish to see her hurt either but she may not give us a choice"

"We can stop her if we work together," Zelena leaned forward. "No one has to die."

"Well, it seems like for once we have a common goal," she laughed. "Let's try not to tear each other to pieces as tempting as that may sound." The three villains smiled _-help does seem to come from the most unlikely places these days-_

Regina had a difficult time explaining the situation to the Charming's and Emma but here they all were heroes and villains working together _-I never thought I would see this_ Charming's were uneasy never letting Cruella or Zelena out of their site but Emma looked more relaxed. The savior seemed to trust Regina's judgment more than her parents.

"Are we just going to sit around? We should be out looking for Mal not waiting around for her to attack us," Cruella had no patience she wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

"We have absolutely no idea where she might be sticking together is the best plan," Charming replied.

"You heroes and sticking together," Zelena shook her head peering back at Charming with a distasteful look on her face. "By the way how is that baby of yours? Finally give it a name?" The villainous pair shot each other a laughing glance both amused at Zelena's remark.

"How dare you mention our son after you tried to kill him," Snow shot back at the Wicked Witch.

"Guys, let's not fight. I know we all have our issues with one another but we can deal with those later," she turned to Zelena. "And his name is Neal."

"Oh how very quaint naming him after Rumple's precious Baelfire." The mention of Neal stung Emma. Henry came in from the other room looking around at everyone in front of him,

"Okay, I'm not gunna lie this is pretty cool."

"What is kid?"

"Oh, come on you do realize that's Cruella De Vil," he pointed at Cruella. "How cool is that," she gave him an evil grin.

"I'm touched at the complement, darling," she put a gloved hand on her hip.

"No such complement for me, doll," Zelena smirked.

"You had your flying monkeys try to kill us," Henry gave her a sideways glance.

"True enough," Zelena smirked. Cruella moved next to Regina,

"Never took you for the mothering kind," Cruella glanced back at Henry.

"We all change dear."

"I can see that. But he does seem awfully excited to work with a villain," Regina laughed at the remark.

"101 Dalmatians was always his favorite. He was excited to hear that you didn't actually try and murder puppies to make a fur coat." Cruella tried to conceal a smile but failed miserably.

"I should get Henry out of here he needs to be somewhere out of the line of fire." Emma said not wanting Henry anywhere near Maleficent. Around them the lights suddenly began to flicker.

"Leaving so soon," Maleficent's voice echoed around them. A cloud of smoke appeared and Maleficent stood before them blocking their way out, "things are just about to get interesting." Maleficent raised a hand and a swarm of ravens flew in from behind her covering the celling. The swarm nose-dived from the air forming a black funnel around Henry. Regina tried to intervene but was flung backwards as the swarm vanished taking Henry with it.

"Henry! Where is he?" Regina moved to attack but was thrown across the room once again.

"He's where you left me for all those long years. If you want your son back you'll come alone or the consequences will be dire." The dark mistress was enveloped in black smoke disappearing into the cloud. Regina knew Mal would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Maleficent means what she said. Stay away from the tunnels I'll get Henry back." Emma stepped forward,

"You can't go alone. You'll need our help." Regina was in no mood to argue not while her son was in danger,

"No! She'll kill him. I can handle Maleficent you have to trust me."

The Mines

Maleficent had no real intensions to kill the boy though she wasn't against making him suffer.

"Stop struggling you will never break free," Henry ignored her and kept fighting against his restraints. "Have it your way dear." Henry tried to say something but was muffled, "Oh, right." Mal waved her hand and the boy could speak again.

"My mom is coming both of them and you're not going to stand a chance."

"Shut up you little brat," she leaned to meet him at eye level, "Your mom is coming alone. She won't risk putting your life in danger by bringing along those idiots," Mal felt magic tingle her skin. She smiled knowing Regina was almost there.

"Give me back my son!" Regina appeared ready to defend Henry at all costs.

"Come to meet your maker? That's the only way your son will see ever the light of day again." Regina took a small step forward,

"Maleficent listen to me. You don't have to do this. Please let him go."

"I don't think so my pet." The pain in Regina's eyes at seeing her son in distress was stricken across her face.

"I know what I did to you was wrong I see that now. I let my hatred cloud my judgment just like it's clouding yours now."

"Nothing is clouding my judgment."

"Let go of your hate Maleficent it's leading you down a path to get yourself killed. Cruella and Zelena knew that, that's why they came to us."

"Those fools betrayed me."

"Don't you see? They came to us because they care about. They don't want you to get hurt and neither do I."

Maleficent looked down trying to decide her next move she remembered how Regina's hatred had lead her down a dark path back in the Enchanted Forest _-Do I really want to become that-_ After several moments Maleficent turned toward the boy freeing him of the binding spell.

"Thank you," Regina wrapped her arms around her son as he made his way to her.

But the sudden change of heart did not last long as Mal looked at the cave around her. These caves reminded Maleficent of the loneliness and despair she felt for so very long - _enough! –_ Letting her hate rise to the surface Mal sent Henry flying away from his mother.

"This ends here. Your plan to make me feel sorry for you will not work," She sent Regina crashing backwards. Skidding across the ground the queen came to a tumbling halt. Regina lay on the ground head throbbing from the hard impact of the fall. Attempting to regain her focus The Queen made it to her feet trying not to fall back down in the process.

Mal saw her opening while Regina was disoriented summoning a green fireball the dragon seized the opportunity hurling the glowing orb at her foe.

Regina saw the attack to late unable to defend her-self from the oncoming fireball headed her way. A mere second before impact something crashed into Regina knocking her away from the blast.

It all happened so fast Maleficent had no time to divert the fireball before it hit Henry who had just pushed his mother out of harm's way. A sinking feeling washed over Mal as she watched Henry collapse onto the floor.

The elevator door that connected to the town above opened as the rest of the group ran into the room. They all came to a halt when they saw who was lying face down on the cavern floor. Emma ran to her son calling out his name followed by the Charming's.

The two villains saw Maleficent unmoving across the room and slowly approached her.

"I-I… he pushed her out of the way. I didn't mean too. He…" Mal's words failed her.

"Mal…" Cruella cautiously approached her friend who was frozen to the stop. Mal's knees buckled but Zelena and Cruella caught her.

"What have I done?" Tears trickled down her beautiful face. Cruella glanced back at Henry who lay unmoving in both his Mother's arms. Cruella realized the horrific truth as Emma collapsed into her parents embrace… Henry had not survived.

"What have you done?" Snow held onto her daughter glaring at the dragon. Mal did not respond unable to process the event that had just occurred. Zelena tried to comfort Mal by placing a hand on her arm not knowing what else to do. Looking to Cruella for help she noticed her lovers eyes were glued to something behind them.

"What is it? What are you looking at?"

"The puddle of water." Cruella stepped around the two gazing into the small pool at her feet. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a gold coin. Twirling it in her hands Cruella looked at Zelena who understood what she was suggesting.

"Hades." Mal glanced backwards at Cruella's remark seeing what she had in her hand. The memory of what the Lord of the Underworld was capable of danced across her mind. With a flick of her wrist Mal transported the coin to her palm.

"Maybe we can negotiate with him. Get Henry back somehow." Zelena whispered.

"Maybe but it won't be easy, darling."

"Hades doesn't negotiate. He only wants one thing." Cruella came to face Mal grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I know what you're thinking. And I won't let you do it. We will find another way."

"Cruella is right. There has to be another way." Mal was touched at her friend's response.

"A soul for a soul Hades won't compromise." Mal gently squeezed both of their hands, "This was my doing I have to fix it." Moving past the pair Mal prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"You got what you wanted Maleficent. You killed my son!" The Queen called out charging toward the dragon but was stopped by Cruella and Zelena who blocked her path. "Get out of my way!"

"If you want to get your son back sis, I'd let her continue." Cruella glanced back nodding for Mal to proceed. Opening her hand she let the coin cascade into the pool of water at her feet. The ground around them started to shake once again as the earth severed lining the floor with blue grey smoke.

"Summon me back so soon. I knew you couldn't resist me." The god appeared out of the mist.

"Hades," Regina gasped.

"Regina baby, how's it going? Gotta tell you I'm a big fan. You've sent me a lot of business over the years. Slowed down a bit lately but hey, what are you gunna do?" Hades glided to the center of the room so everyone could see him. "Cruella, my little sugar plum. I was a bit disappointed you weren't the one to call me. I thought we had a connection but I see your interests lie elsewhere," he smirked at Zelena. "So tell me, Mal. Why has my favorite mistress of the dark summoned me to her lovely side this evening?"

"I want to make a deal."

"Oh, goodie I love deals. What have you got for me? Oh, by the way black is very much your color," Hades winked at her. Mal looked to Henry who was still in Emma's arms.

"Bring Henry back in exchange for my soul." A huge grin crossed the gods face.

"Now that's a deal I can't turn down. I have to say I never thought of you as the noble type but who am I to judge." Hades glanced at Regina curiously, "What's this? Am I sensing," Hades paused, "love?" Regina looked away. "Oh this is rich. I gotta tell ya I never saw this coming."

Mal caught Regina's gaze,

"I never wanted this to happen. When Henry is revived tell him I'm sorry."

"Mal…" Maleficent cut her off.

"You were right revenge is a fool's errand." Mal hesitated before speaking again, "I need you to know I've always loved you even when I hated you." Hades stepped between the pair,

"Well isn't this romantic? But you see I'm on a very tight schedule so let's gets this show on the road." Regina wanted to say more tell Mal she felt the same but it was too late.

"I'm ready." Smiling Hades stepped closer and with a wave of his hand Maleficent collapsed.

"I love a good sacrifice in the morning," Hades laughed. "Now for your little brat." The mist started to move around them as a ghostly mirage emerged from the ground. The spirit collided with its body and Henry shot up gasping for air. His family rushed around him.

"As you can see I always make good on my deals." Hades turned to the two villains "Cruella, babe, we could have been so good together. But apparently my rugged features and charming personality just don't do it for you. " Cruella rolled her eyes. Hades turned to face everyone, "Well kids time does fly when you are having a good time but I have souls to attend to. See you around!" The ground quaked beneath them as Hades turned to grey mist vanishing back into the underworld.

Once regaining her footing Zelena noticed something rather odd.

"Darling what is it?"

"Mal's body? Where is it?" Looking around Cruella saw Zelena was right the dragon's body was nowhere to be found.

"It seems Hades took it with him back to the underworld."

"But why?" Zelena said looking at the stop where Maleficent had been. The pair shared a concerned glance at one another.

"That's a very good question."

The Underworld

Maleficent woke with a jolt onto a cold floor.

"What the hell?"

"Tartarus, actually," Hades stuck out a hand to help her up.

"Am I dead," Mal looked around astonished at what she saw. Maleficent gazed up at the towering black columns that rose to an impossibly high ceiling it was breathtaking. Hades noticed her interest,

"Impressive isn't it. I designed it myself." The god moved behind her, "And as for you being dead. No you're not." Mal turned looking him straight on.

"And why exactly is that? Our deal was for me to die in order to save Henry."

"I have better use for you alive. Speaking of which before I forget." Hades flicked his figures as a sudden force passed though Maleficent sending her stumbling backwards.

"What was that?"

"Just a little binding spell. You see I can't have you running off." Mal fumed,

"I am not your pet, Hades. This was not the deal."

"Ah but it was. You traded your soul for Henry's I never said I was going to kill you." The dragon felt an overwhelming doom sweep over her. "You see my dear, you are mine now." Mal lunged at the god but a burning pain spread throughout her body causing her to fall to the floor in agony. "You will learn your place. The hard way if necessary." The pain stopped and Mal picked herself off the floor. "Don't cross me Maleficent or I'll make your life a living hell. Am I quit clear?" The Dragon nodded having no other choice but to comply. "Good girl. Now let's get down to business."

Part 2

Maleficent was harder to break than Hades imagined he knew dragons were strong willed but the resistance she continued to show was more than frustrating. The sorceress tried to defy his every order and the little minx even had the nerve to try to use magic against him. It had been nearly two months since Mal was taken from StoryBrooke most of which spent in Hades dungeon.

Mal let out a slight yelp as pain seared through her whole body,

"How is it every time I give you an order you find some way to not do as I ask? I mean I want to be a good guy here but you're giving me no choice." The pain stopped momentarily, "Now listen well my little sugar plum." Mal was lifted off the ground Hades hand wrapped around her throat. "You will do as I say or this pain will only be the beginning. I've had enough of your games." Mal let out a cry as a crushing feeling compressed her limbs. "Do you understand me?" Hades leaned in close awaiting her answer.

"Y-yes," Mal managed to say.

"That's my girl." Hades released Mal letting her fall to the floor. The dragon laid on the ground her whole body throbbing. "I really hate doing this to you babe it pains me so." The god turned his back to the dragon as she peeled herself from the floor. Her legs threatened to give way but Mal steadied herself not wanting to give Hades the satisfaction of seeing her defeated. "You know you're gorgeous when you're angry," Hades grinned taking in the sight of a fuming Maleficent.

"You should just kill me. You know as well as I that I'll never stop fighting." The god appeared before her running his long figures across Mal's flawless skin,

"You will bend to my will it's just going to be a matter of how much pain you will endure before doing so." He laughed leaning closer to the dragon, "Now I have a small task for you."

"I can hardly wait," Mal spoke sarcastically.

MYSTIC RIVER

Blood pooled around the centaur's body staining the Mystic River a deep red. This was not the outcome Mal had hoped for but the guardian had given her no choice. Hades had been quite clear if the guardian would not come to terms with his wishes he was to be eliminated. Hades had tightened his grip on Maleficent trying to break her spirit with every new task he ordered her to fulfill. Maleficent's fight was beginning to wane the physical punishments Hades put her through was taking a toll on her body as well as her mind. Her accelerated healing abilities had even slowed due to exhaustion causing her to heal at an almost human rate. Mal knew she couldn't put up a fight for much longer her strength was fading very fast.

A noise from overhead snapped Mal's attention from her own thoughts. Looking towards the sky what looked like a giant bird swooped down behind her and landed with a light thud. Turning Mal realized that what stood before her was in fact not a bird but a winged horse. The beast's white coat shimmered in the sunlight as the horse ruffled its feathers before tucking its wings to its side. Mal had heard of a horse such as this but she thought it was only a myth,

"Pegasus?"

"I see you have found my horse," a deep voice called from behind her. Mal turned slowly not feeling threatened but prepared for a fight if necessary. "I hope Pegasus didn't frighten you?" The man standing before her was close to seven feet tall with muscles that pressed tightly against his clothing.

"Not even in the slightest. I've seen much scarier things in my time than a winged horse." The man chuckled amused by her comment.

"Is that so," he stepped closer offering a hand. "I'm Hercules," the demi-god bowed. Mal ignored his hand,

"What is a demi-god doing around these parts? Shouldn't you be on Mount Olympus with the rest of your dreadful kind?" Mal couldn't hide the spit in her voice. Hercules withdrew his hand,

"Mount Olympus is not a place I venture often." Mal raised an eyebrow,

"And why would that be?" Hercules broke eye contact before answering.

"Hera is not very fond of Zeus' children especially when they are not hers." Hera was a notoriously jealous goddess her anger toward Zeus' half mortal offspring was legendary.

"I see. I know of Hera's hatred for Zeus' indiscretions. I even hear she sent the Kraken after your brother Perseus." Hercules nodded,

"Yes but that's a story you should talk to Pegasus about. He and Perseus fought the Kraken together." From behind Mal, Pegasus bucked up happily almost as if he could understand what they were talking about.

"Did he now." Mal felt Pegasus nudge her slightly sending micro shock waves of pain across her back from Hades lingering wounds. Her face grimaced slightly as Mal turned and placed a soft hand on the horse's nose with the other she conjured an apple to give to the creature. Pegasus neighed his appreciation as he ate the treat.

"I'm surprised he let you pet him Pegasus doesn't usually like strangers." Hercules stepped next to her stroking the horse's white mane.

"Birds of a feather," Mal answered softly. Hercules gave her a confused look. "I can connect with animals on a different level than most people I… understand them. It must be the dragon in me." A slightly shocked look crossed his face,

"I've heard of your kind before but I thought they had all been killed in The Great War." Mal looked away remembering the horrors of her past,

"Some of us survived." The war was something Mal had tried very hard to forget. Many of the people she loved had been killed during the battle some by her own hands. War is devastating in itself but civil wars leave the biggest mark. Taking sides was the hardest choice of Mal's life and the outcomes that followed were forever ingrained in her memory.

"I didn't realize…" Hercules began regretting mentioning the subject.

"It was a long time ago," the dragon paused gathering herself before she turned to face the hero. "Well, Wonder boy it was somewhat of a pleasure to meet you but I must be going."

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Mal gave a slight smile,

"Your comment is not the reason for my departure I am due elsewhere," Mal extended her hand.

"I hope to see you again soon," Hercules brought her hand to his lips kissing it gently. "But before you go you must tell me your name." The dragon looked up at the demi-god contemplating her response,

"Maleficent." Mal withdrew her hand from Hercules backing away, "Until next time, Wonder boy." The dragon raised her hands and disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke.

After her departure Hercules gaze feel upon the dead centaur, he had been so focused on the dragon it had skipped his attention. He turned toward Pegasus,

"Why would she kill a river guardian?" It was true that river guardians were notorious for being aggressive towards outsiders; maybe he was a little too aggressive with the dragon. Hercules climbed onto Pegasus hoping he was right about Maleficent being attacked first by the guardian.

THE UNDERWORLD

"Hello my little sugar plum," Hades glided toward Mal. "So, how did the chat with our little friend go?" The God draped his arm around Mal's waist.

"The Mystic River is going to need a new guardian." Maleficent pulled herself away from Hades grasp.

"You win some, you lose some," he shrugged watching the dragon closely. "Anything else interesting happen on your little outing?" Mal knew lying would be futile,

"You're nephew is quite interesting," Hades waited for her to explain. "Hercules, I mean." Anger flashed across the God's face,

"What exactly did you tell him?" Hades took Mal's face in his hand.

"He knows nothing." Hades leaned in closer,

"Are you certain?" Mal glared at the God,

"Of course." Hades released his grip on the dragon.

"No one must know my plans. This is vital," Hades paced across the floor. "Especially that hero."

"No one has a clue," Mal paused. "When you take over Olympus no one will even see it coming."

"You better hope they don't my dear or it'll be your head." Hades skulked out of the room leaving Mal alone. Hades words echoed in Mal's brain - _especially that hero-_ Hercules must be a powerful foe to cause Hades this much distress.

Making her way across the room Mal made a decision, even if it cost her life she had to somehow warn Hercules of what was about to happen.

ATHENS

Mal soared across the skies desperately searching for any sign of the demi-god. Hades had tasked her to release The Hydra upon the citizens of Athens as a way to draw out Hercules. Hades knew he couldn't directly kill Hercules or else Zeus would retaliate so he took a less direct approached at killing the hero. The dragon had a small window to get to Hercules and that window was getting smaller by the minute.

A familiar white figure appeared in the distance and Mal raced towards it. The dragon startled the horse as she came along side Pegasus. Hercules began to reach for his sword but then realization washed over his face,

"Maleficent?" He called out. The dragon nodded then motioned for him to follow her.

Mal quickly changed to her human form as soon as she touched down wasting no time as Hercules jumped off Pegasus,

"Listen I do not have much time." Hercules tried to speak but she continued, "Hades has released The Hydra to kill you. He needs you out of the way. Hercules, he wants to take over Mount Olympus." Mal knew time was running out.

"Wait how do you know this?"

"I don't have the time." She looked towards the setting sun, "Hercules, he wants to release The Titans you must warn The Gods."

"But The Hydra it's headed straight for Athens." Mal nodded,

"I know, leave The Hydra to me." Her time was out Mal had to leave now if she wanted to stop The Hydra, "Go, warn the Gods. Go!" Mal shoved Hercules onto Pegasus seeing the concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine." He gave a reluctant nod before taking off into the clouds. Mal changed form and launched herself into the skies readying herself to face The Hydra.

Mal heard the creature before she saw it, its shrieks echoed off the rocks below her. The tree tops shook as the beast tore through the woods. Mal had only heard legends of The Hydra and knew nothing about how to actually destroy the creature. But Mal knew she was a force to be reckoned with never before being defeated in battle and she most certainly wasn't going to start today.

The beast came crashing out of the forest its claws scrapping the rock bellow its feet. Its shrieks bounced off the cliffs on either side of the monster as it snaked its way toward the city. Mal glided over the creature landing with a thud in front of the beast blocking its path. She stayed in her dragon form knowing this would be the best way to fight The Hydra. The enchantress wasted no time lunging forward at the beast with lighting speed sinking her claws deep into the sides of The Hydra. Sharp teeth sank into exposed flesh while the beast let out a cry of pain as Maleficent tore the head off of the hideous creature.

Blood ran down the dragon's snout as she tossed the head of the beast aside taking in the sight of her triumph. But Mal's victory was short lived as the body on the ground started to move. The Hydra's neck began to split in half and two heads sprang out replacing the one before.

Mal backed away contemplating a new plan to kill the creature but was given no reprieve dodging the creatures glistening claws that swiped at her throat. She was quick enough to duck the first attack but was unable to outmaneuver the second. Pain shot through Mal's right arm as sharp claws made contact ripping apart her flesh. Not even her well armored scales protected Mal from the Hydra's fury. Needing a new plan Mal noticed the cliffs on either side of her. Ducking another swipe Mal retaliated with a clean hit of her own leaving deep wounds across the beast's chest.

Jumping into the sky Mal spread her wings taking flight but The Hydra was fast grabbing her tail and throwing her to the ground with a massive amount of force. Mal's head crashed onto hard rock causing the ground to splinter with the force. The dragon's vision began darkening as she began to try and pick herself off the ground. Struggling to keep herself afoot Mal let out a stream of dragon fire that surrounded The Hydra who let out a horrid screech.

Mal knew this was her opening taking advantage of her foe's disorientation she took to the sky flying into the passage between the two cliffs. Her wings barely fit as she tilted sideways to avoid colliding with the rocks on either side. As she had hoped The Hydra had followed bellow her trying to claw at her from the ground. The passage was coming to an end and Mal braced for impact.

The rocks were loose near the end of the tunnel and that's exactly what Mal had hoped for. Throwing herself against the side of the cliff rocks began raining from above down upon The Hydra who could not escape. Mal's momentum threw her clear of the cascading rocks but just barely as she crashed to the ground feeling bones break upon impact as she slide to a halt.

Mal's body ached and darkness began to fill her vision but before she passed out she thought she heard the distant sound of someone calling out her name.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Mal shot up with a jolt causing her whole body to scream out in protest,

"Whoa there. Take it easy," said a familiar voice.

"Hercules?" Mal's eyes adjusted and her gaze feel upon the demi-god who looked rather concerned.

"Please lay back down. You are still not fully healed." The hero gently helped her lay back down, "Taking on The Hydra is quit the ordeal. I have to say I am impressed." Hercules gave her a wink.

"If I ever see that thing again it'll be too soon." Mal turned her head to look up at the demi-god.

"Oh, trust me no one will be seeing that creature for a very long time. It'll take decades for that thing to regenerate in Tartarus." Reaching down Hercules pulled the blankets over Maleficent.

"Glad to be of service."

"I'm not the only one impressed by the way." Mal let out a slight sign,

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. You are the talk of Mount Olympus. The Gods cannot wait to meet you." Mal started to sit up again but was stopped by Hercules.

"The Gods?" Mal looked around the room and for the first time noticed her soundings. "Hercules, where exactly am I?" He smiled,

"Why Mount Olympus of course. You are the honored guest of The Gods."

"Oh great more immortals is just what I need." The hero reached down placing a soft hand on Maleficent's.

"I know about Hades." Mal looked up at the demi-god.

"How?"

"I assumed the only way for you to know what you did was if you were working with Hades. But since you came to me to help stop him I figured you were being held against your will. Was I correct?"

"Yes." Mal looked away, "I've been Hades prisoner for months. It's a long story but in short we made a deal and now, I'm his." Hercules gently squeezed her hand,

"Not anymore. My father does not take kindly such acts and he has the power to set you free."

"What about stopping Hades?"

"Steps have been taken to apprehend my uncle as well as extra guards around The Titans prison. Hades has abused his power for the last time." Mal shifted on the bed,

"He's tried this before?" Hercules smirked slightly,

"In the past yes but this time was different, he may have succeeded if you had not warned us." Mal smiled,

"You're welcome," she said quietly. Mal's eyes began to close feeling sleep start to overcome her once again.

"You should sleep." The demi-god saw her exhaustion, "I'll see you when you wake up." Hercules leaned over and placed kiss on Mal's forehead smiling as she had already drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking for the second time Mal saw she was alone in her room as she slowly sat up to get out of bed. Maleficent's pain had subsided exponentially for she did not ache like the last she awoke. The dragon figured she had been asleep for quite some time for her to heal so much. The enchantress walked across the floor relieved to see her broken bones had fully healed and only slight bruises remained.

Looking around the room Mal noticed a white dress draped across a chair. Hercules must have left it for her to put on while she slumbered. Mal shed her clothes tossing the tattered material aside and reached down to pick up her dress. Mal's reflection in the mirror to her right caught the attention of the dragon. She was utterly a mess her skin, though fully healed, was streaked with blood and dirt so she withdrew her hand from the dress.

"I should probably clean up a bit first," the enchantress spoke quietly to herself. Stepping barefoot across the floor Mal glided under an arch that led her to the washroom. She smiled finding what she was looking for as Mal stepped into a large open shower to her left. Putting her hands against the wall Maleficent let the water cascade over her body washing her clean of the past several days.

After a long and welcomed shower the dragon got dressed sliding the dress left for her over her shoulders and slipping her feet into golden laced sandals. Before she had time to do anything else someone knocked at her door.

Maleficent opened the massive wooden door with a wave of her hand and a well-dressed Hercules entered the room.

"I see you found the dress I left you," his eyes gazed over her form.

"Yes, quit lovely." Mal swirled slowly giving Hercules a wink. "I assume we are expected somewhere?"

"By my father, yes." Hercules put out his arm for her to take, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Mal looped her arm through his as they exited the room.

THE GREAT HALL

The doors the Great Hall opened as the pair approached revealing white marble that glistened and gleamed in the light. Twelve Gods peered down at them from their thrones as Hercules and Mal stopped in the center of the room. On each side of them sat five gods though one seat to her right was empty. The last two thrones in front of Mal were bigger than the rest and rose slightly higher than the others showing the status of the pair who resided on each seat.

The King of the Gods wasn't quite like Mal had imagined him; he stood over seven feet tall with a massive chest and powerful features. His eyes shown a bright molten gold and his hair was as white as snow along with his full grown beard.

"At last," Zeus boomed, "I meet the little lass who came to the aid of Mount Olympus." He reached down with both arms and rapped the dragon in an enormous bear hug. Mal had no time to react as two massive arms engulfed her lifting the enchantress from the ground. Despite his strength he was gentle with the dragon giving her a slight squeeze before placing her back down. "We gods owe you thanks. Hades could have caused some real damage if not for you," Zeus beamed down at her. The Lighting God could feel the power and confidence in the woman who stood before him and was impressed.

"Yes he could have," The Queen rose from her gleaming throne. Hera was a sight like none Mal had ever seen power practically radiated off her in waves as she made her way toward the dragon. "All of Mount Olympus is in your debt. I myself am rather impressed at your resilience toward Hades. It is a rare few who could overcome a God." The Queen's silver eyes shown with appreciation as she bowed her head in thanks.

"It was a pleasure to be of help." Mal returned the bow to show respect for the gods who stood before her. Maleficent had always had the upmost respect for the Olympians, "I assume I was able to give you fair enough warning to Hades plans." She took a glance at the empty seat to her right. Hera nodded,

"Yes." The goddess reached out and gently ran the back of her hand along Mal's face, "He has been severely punished, my dear, I assure you of that." The goddess knew the pain she had suffered and wanted the dragon to know his crimes were not to go unpunished.

"Hades has been stripped of his title as God of the Underworld," Zeus' eyes narrowed. "He was never deserving of the job. Despite what most people think he was not sent down there as a punishment, quite the opposite actually. I tasked Hades to rule the underworld because I thought he was the only one up for the responsibility." The God shook his head, "I have never been more wrong."

"What exactly did you do with him?" Mal questioned in a polite manner.

"We put him where he belongs." A God grasping a golden trident stood, "He's in the deepest pit of Tartarus where Cronus himself couldn't even escape." The dark haired God came to face her, his sea foam green eyes softened as he extended a hand. "It's a pleasure, I am Poseidon." Mal took his hand,

"The pleasure is all mine," she bowed. Poseidon released her hand and moved toward his brother,

"I believe, brother, we should tell our new found friend the offer we have for her." Zeus smiled moving to the left side of Mal and draping his arm over her shoulders.

"You see, Maleficent, we now have a problem. Hades has been dethroned and now Mount Olympus is in need of a new God." The god paused and looked down at her, "I would like to extent that privilege to you." Mal looked up at Zeus shocked at his words,

"You want to make me… a God?" The offer echoed in her mind.

"My dear," Hera stepped in front of her taking Mal's hand in her own, "it was a unanimous decision. We all believe you are up for the task." Mal couldn't quite comprehend the offer that was being made to her.

"It is not often we Gods all agree upon the same matter." A goddess with cream color skin and white eyes chimed in making her way toward Maleficent. "Though your decision should not be made in hast." The Goddess smiled at her, "I am Athena and this," she reached up and pet the owl that was perched on her shoulder, "is Bubo." The owl ruffled it'd feathers.

"It's an honor to meet you both." Bubo gave a delighted chirp and Mal smiled.

"I think we should give our guest some time to think on this offer. Don't you agree father?" Athena looked toward Zeus.

"I do." Zeus nodded agreeing with his favorite offspring.

"I would like some time to consider what you all have offered."

"Then you shall have it," Hera spoke softly. "We shall reconvene when you have made your decision."

Mal had needed some time alone to think and ended up wondering into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen in the process. Every color and flower imaginable was in full bloom around her as she took in the sight of her surroundings.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A seductive voice spoke from behind her and Mal turned towards it. The woman who stood before her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Mal's eyes couldn't help but drifted over her crimson dress that revealed far more than it covered of the goddess. Snapping out of the trance she had fallen into while looking at the blonde Mal finally answered,

"Yes very," Mal said gathering herself, "but not nearly as beautiful as the goddess of love."

"How did you know?" Aphrodite smiled.

"Lucky guess," Mal extended a hand which Aphrodite took pulling the dragon to her.

"It's a pleasure, Maleficent." The goddess leaned in and kissed her waiting several seconds before pulling away. "Do you like my garden?" Aphrodite gestured around her.

Mal was still spellbound from their kiss as she spoke. "Yes, yes I do."

"It's always been a hobby of mine. I adore the beauty of nature." Reaching down she plucked a rose from its vine extending it to Maleficent.

"Thank you," Mal accepted the gift.

"I do hope you choose to join us. Being a god has its perks."

"Yes but ruling the underworld is a responsibility I don't think I'm ready for." Mal let out a sigh.

"It's quite the task yes but the underworld isn't as dark and gloomy as you may think. Hades only kept it that way to ward off the rest of the gods. If you ruled the kingdom could be as bright as the Elysian Fields." Aphrodite stroked Mal's hair, "The Underworld was only a dreadful place to visit because Hades made it that way but you could make it beautiful and shape it in your own image." The goddess let her words sink in, "Just think about it."

"You seem to want me to take the job."

"Oh, very much so." Mal eyed the goddess,

"Why exactly?"

"Because I believe you can bring back hope not only to the Underworld but all of Mount Olympus."

Mal had thought long and hard about this moment as she stood before the gods prepared to tell them her decision. All was silent as Mount Olympus waited for her answer,

"I accept."

1 YEAR LATER

Maleficent felt as though an eternity had passed since the night she had given her soul to Hades underneath this town. So many things had happened since then so many things had changed. Mal was so different yet so the same. Her adjustment to running the Land of the Dead was a surprisingly smooth one and the Underworld looked like a completely different place under her rule. Though she still had a long way to go.

Being back in StoryBrooke caused memories of her imprisonment to flood back into her thoughts but she no longer wished harm upon Regina. Something she would tell her soon but there was someone she needed to see first. Reaching up Mal knocked three times on the door in front of her.

"Just a second, darling," a familiar voice called out. A smile swept across Mal's face as the door opened,

"Hello, Cruella, long time no see."

"Mal…" Cruella stood speechless not believing her eyes.

"Babe, who's at the…" Zelena stopped mid-sentence seeing who stood on her doorstep. "Mal…"

"It's good to see you to Zelena."

"But how… you… I saw," Zelena tried to say. Mal knew she had a lot of explain to do. But before she could say anything else she was wrapped in a fur draped embrace.

"Gods, I thought you were dead." Cruella held on to her for several more seconds before releasing her. "You look so… different."

"It's a long story," Mal rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to tell me every single detail, darling, like where in the bloody hell have you been for the last year." Mal walked through the door and turned toward her friends,

"You're both going to need a drink."


End file.
